Project Ghost: The four horsemen
by AxeO'War
Summary: After MechaGirain was integrated into the JXSDF, a new threat emerges. King Ghidorah has come to the earth to take life from the world but at the same time to recruit a new follower from one of earth's Kaiju. Could it be that it is MechaGirain that he wants? Or his own nemesis Godzilla?
1. Chapter 1: The signs

I've been asked by some readers to make a sequel to Project Ghost and to be honest, I am genuinely surprise that the MechaGirain origin story is well received by readers and so I've decided to satisfied their demand and write a sequel. But the hardest part for me to handle is to decide what kind of sequel to write, after some re-watch of the older Godzilla movies I think I've come up with some basic ideas for a sequel.

* * *

Chapter 1: The signs

Tokyo, Japan, September 23rd, 2018

The air is filled with smoke and death, as skyscrapers fall to rubble and the pedestrians run in fear of their devour, the wings of destruction reveal themselves. The King of Monsters, Godzilla, lumbers forward and proceed to rip apart various buildings in the Shinagawa area. He picks apart one area after another, sending its inhabitants running in fear. The JXSDF scramble their best units to stop the Kaiju only to have them send back as scraps or battered men. There is nothing to stop Godzilla from ravaging Tokyo, until, something hit his side and sending the mutant crashing into a shopping mall. He roars out in agony and anger then get back on his feet to face his opponent. To his surprise, his opponent for the day is once again, MechaGirain.

The female mechagodzilla stands firm with her weapons loaded and ready for bear; her mouth bare open and her tail sway from side to side making it clear that Godzilla won't get away scot'free. He lumbers forward and fires his atomic breath at MechaGirain. The beam hit her chest hard and pushes her back a few steps before she stand firm in front of him. "My turn." She confidently lunges at Godzilla's stomach with her right fist and jab his chest with increasing pace. Godzilla focus his attention on her movement and grab her fist as it was going for his chin. His tail swipes MechaGirain's across her face and she falls into a baseball stadium next to her. Godzilla bellows out his signature roar and stomps MechaGirain with his feet, he try to claw his way into her core only to be overturned and received a shot of her oral AZC into his chest. This pushes him off of her chest and MechaGirain follow it up with a huge hail of missiles from her hexagonal missile packs and it daze Godzilla.

The dinosaur grab a nearby building and hurl it at MechaGirain only to see her dodges it and quickly swipe her tail across his face, leaving him with a huge scar across his cheek. MechaGirain focuses her view on something shining underneath Godzilla's supposed impervious hides, the metallic shine got her attention and this leave her vulnerable for "Godzilla" to let loose another atomic breath on her but even this is not fast enough as MechaGirain leap off and dodge his shot. " _Something's not right. My sensors can't pick up nuclear radiation from his body. This is definitely not Godzilla."_ MechaGirain thinks as she hide behind some ruins. Suddenly, the sound of missiles descends down on top of her and she didn't fire those missiles in the first place! "What?!" She panned upward and to her surprise a huge hail of small missiles is coming down on her and she fired off her oral AZC, shattering the majority of the missiles leaving the remaining few to fly off and detonated harmlessly in different directions thanks to her ECM.

" _I knew it. There was something not right about Godzilla, I need to peel off the mask."_ She dashes out to meet him in battle once again, only to be knock off her feet by "Godzilla", his fight style is now even more surreal as he grabs her arms and pin her down on the ground. She can feel the strength of the creature bearing down on her but at the same time, she can feel its metallic grip on her wrists. _"So this thing is a machine, disguised as Godzilla. That would explain why the tail was sluggish."_ MechaGirain's analysis is right on the money since she can feel her tail can still freely resist the Kaiju's rear appendage. She raises her tail up and impale "Godzilla" in the back and the creature jerks its head upward but it didn't growl in pain like a normal organic being. _"Now's my chance!"_ MechaGirain quickly shoves her foe off of her and fire her rail guns at his face, the slugs begin to tear off the costume and reveal what's underneath, a MechaGodzilla but this one looks rather edgy with razor sharp teeth and amber optics. The MechaGodzilla facing her is definitely alien in nature which would explain why its metallic shell can withstand her punishments, however she notice that its rampage in Tokyo doesn't have any rhythm or reason, let alone a clear goal. Her has been trying to rationale the situation but no typical Kaiju logic can give her the definite answer.

MechaGodzilla fires his eye beams and his oral canon at MechaGirain and naturally she dodged those attacks by running around the mechanical menace, to her surprise its head can rotate independently from its body and the beams can chase her to a status quo. MechaGirain quickly fires off her rail gun slugs at MechaGodzilla's eyes and it daze the robot. Retaliation soon ensured, the body of MechaGodzilla is engulfed in a glowing and blinding blue light, electricity surges up and then and huge blast follow; it knocks MechaGirain unconscious and MechaGodzilla flies away when it doesn't see any opposition anymore. She lies still on the ground, unable to move, her eyes are unlit and entire body has gone limbed. Within her mind, there is only darkness once again she is inside the empty void that she curse. There is little she can do to escape but to let her mind freeze and wait for something to happen, something to get her up on her feet again.

ATHENA OS BOOT.

RUNNING DIAGNOSTIC

RUNNING SYSTEM CHECK

SENSOR INPUT. SENSOR AVAILABLE

ACTIVATING...

Her mind soon comes back to life, apparently time has flied by while she was out. But something is out of place, she check the time and to her surprise, it's only 4:55AM. 6 hours since her deactivation for maintenance. Was it all a dream? It could be, and frankly it's the only answer that make sense to her. Her HUD comes online with all the usual functions; she pan around and find that she is still inside her hanger and there has been no report of attack in Tokyo. Only that tomorrow morning she is due for a combat exercise with Kiryu, "Well at least I wasn't pulverized by some EMP blast. Might as well get some sleep while I can." She goes into her sleep mode and rest until morning. As the dawn comes, the JXSDF and the newly expanded Kiryu Squadron prepare for their scheduled combat exercise. The humans have their mecha units loaded to maximum and open the hatches of their underground hangers. The two mechagodzillas are lifted to the surface with the White Herons overhead prepare to bring them to the firing range. The eyes of both MechaGirain and Kiryu lit up and on their system all report full integrity, the White Herons lowered down their cables to the mecha units neck and tail and attach to the magnetic locks.

The two gigantic mech are lifted into the air and transported over to the nearby firing range, MechaGirain can feel the wind blowing against her metallic face and the calm breeze of early morning, the mountains and rolling hills underneath her give her the interest in a life that she never had. A life that is simple and devoid of all the madness that she must endure now. The White Herons gently settle the two down on their starting position and detach the cables from their necks, the aircrafts then position themselves behind the mech units as standard procedure dictate and leave them to their job. "Commencing exercise." The PA announced and the targets popped up for MechaGirain and Kiryu to take, the first rows of targets on a hill is soon demolished by Kiryu's precision missile attacks, followed up by his own maser canons. "First target lane destroy, moving on to the second." Col. Togashi instructed on his coms as he observe the two mech march forward and continues their exercise destroying various targets on the firing range.

But as the exercise is drawing to a close, something strange caught the eyes of the radar operators, a strange flying object is heading towards the JXSDF base at the speed of Mach 3 not only that but the object has strange shape and appearance with what appear to hooked appendages. "Attention Kiryu Squadron, we've detected an unidentified flying object heading towards Haneda International Airport. Return to base for a quick rearm and head out to intercept." The division's leader said with a grim tone, colonel Togashi promptly heeded the command and pack up his units. "Understood command. Kiryu, MechaGirain, we need to head back for rearm. Looks like we got an interception on our hand."; "Understood colonel. We're ready for pick up when you are so let's get this show on the road." MechaGirain said excitedly, she has been dying for some action for quite sometimes. The two are quickly transported back to their hangers for the ground crew to do their job and load up their ammo.

Meanwhile at Haneda Int. Airport, the mysterious monster has finally revealed itself as it lands on the middle of the runway, obstructing several aircrafts at once. The towering monster has two hooks in place of its hands and a gigantic chainsaw built into its chest. Its charcoal dark body has some gliding wings on its back and a red optic that it use to shoot laser cluster at the tarmac building. Civilians run and cower in fear as the monstrous creature dash forward and smash up the airport with impunity. Countless aircrafts are destroyed as the Military try to intercept the creature, only to be chop to pieces. But as the monster celebrates its victory, a shower of laser hit its back and causes it to stumble forward. The monster turns around only be greeted by a metallic fist to the face and it send the monster flying to the front entrance of the airport and landed on its back. Kiryu balls up his fist once again and stand ready to engage, the alien monster got back on his feet and it shriek in a metallic tone at Kiryu, taunting him to go first.

"You're not from around these parts, might as well make you part of the landscape then." Said Kiryu. He fires his missiles at the monster but its agility allows it to dodge his missile attacks and dash towards him with his hooks about to thrust deep into Kiryu's metallic chest. Suddenly a blue beam of energy hit the monster on its side and send it crashing and rolling into the nearby buildings, "You really need to check the city's garrison the next time you return." MechaGirain taunted the creature as she prepare to join the fight. The creature quickly launches its grabbling hooks around MechaGirain's neck and reel her into his built in chainsaw, she grabs the hook cables with her talons and slash them off then fire her rail gun slugs at its face. The creature dodges her shots and slash both of the mech's chests with his claws; he leaps behind MechaGirain and hold her hostage from behind, "We know what you want..." The monster cooed into her audio sensor, MechaGirain is apparently curious at the we that the monster refers to but even more so when she heard that "They" know what she want.

"Stand still!" Shouted Kiryu on the coms, MechaGirain snaps her attention back to reality and see that Kiryu fired his maser canon at the monster's head, knocking it off of MechaGirain, freeing her to do what she want with it. But when MechaGirain try to take on the monster herself, it has already fly off into space leaving the two to scratch their heads. "What was that thing?" MechaGirain asked Kiryu, he stroke his chin and dusted himself before answering her questions. "Beats me. Whatever it was, I think it wants to test us, see how will we react to attacks." Said Kiryu. As the day draws to a close, the government have to rebuild the airport and repair some of the damaged buildings along with handling all sorts of human and property damages while then Kiryu and MechaGirain are brought back to base for a debrief.


	2. Chapter 2: Might makes right

Chapter 2: Might makes right

Godzilla, the Behemoth of nuclear nightmare rests peacefully under the ocean, the calm soothing waves of the sea. With not a care in the world, he let the water currents rip through his spines. Until something pierces through his mind, a tingling thought of terror and hatred, "Destroy the humans", he can feel it, gnawing at him like a rodent chewing its meal. Until he can't bare with it anymore, he must strike now. Godzilla rises from the bottom of the ocean and set his way strangely enough westward, where could he be going to?

Tiananmen Square, Beijing, People's Republic of China

September 26th, 2018, 15:45

The atmosphere of Beijing is as terrible as always, the smog just doesn't seems to die out. It even obscures the vision of the inhabitants, the Chinese people in the square struggles to find their way while wearing masks to protect their breaths from the toxic air. Suddenly a tremor is felt throughout the city, cars and other small objects rumbles, the people at first were surprised but soon they figure that this is no normal earthquake, this is something big heading their way. Out in the city's river, Godzilla rises from underneath the ocean and let out his mighty thunderous roar. The pedestrian run in fear as the great behemoth lumbers forward into dryland, smashing districts and shops without trouble. His spines flash up and his signature Atomic breath blasts away a huge swath of land, leveling the Beijing Olympic Stadium. He swipes his tail into the city's media center and immediately brings the glass tower down to the ground, burying everyone inside it and stomp the ruin with his massive foot. Eventually, Godzilla arrives at the Tiananmen Square, where millions of Chinese are gathered and unaware of the destruction raging across their city due to the pollution and government censorship. By the time they have a glimpse of Godzilla's silhouette lumbering forward through the smog, they panic and scream, the Chinese run for shelter as fast as possible but when Godzilla's atomic breath reach them, only death is their liberator from the agony of the present.

The PLA is rushed up to the scene to stop the monster with everything they have, from tanks, gunships, copyright infringed technology and just about anything else that they can muster. The Chinese air force put up a pathetic struggle against the monster, as their jets soaring over Godzilla, trying to drop some bombs on him, they either barely tickle his spines or got swatted off like pesky flies. Some of the jets engines even fail mid flight, causing them to crash land killing their pilots in the process. On the ground, the armored and mechanized forces desperately try to bring down Godzilla with their weapons, only to be on the receiving end of the monster's feet. Their tanks are crushed into husks and their soldiers scrambled for cover, abandoning their job and leave Godzilla to freely destroy whatever part of Beijing he want. To add more fuel to the nightmare, Godzilla did not relent his fury on the Forbidden City itself, tearing down the giant Mao Zedong poster and leveling the CCP's palace with an Atomic blast then wrap it up with his tail smashing the ruined husk.

Soon enough, Godzilla retires to the sea and leave China be. But not without some serious damages, the sudden attack is viewed as a sudden act of aggression without anyone to blame. The Chinese media simply don't know what to tell its people. The surviving CCP members including the head of state are simply too beat up to coordinate any action for the country. The world media gives the event a huge amount of publicity with extensive report and experts giving advice on how to avoid such an event in the future. But for Kiryu back in his hanger viewing the news, there is something out of the ordinary. He was a Godzilla once, he fought the current Godzilla and other monsters to know how they divide the world into their territories. He activates his internet connection and dive into the network to find something useful. But unfortunately, nothing is normal. Kiryu himself fought Godzilla long enough to know the creature's pattern of behavior, it would always attack Tokyo, Japan and on occasion, going to fight other monsters somewhere else in the world.

"Something's troubling you?" Asked MechaGirain as her avatar appear in Kiryu's cyber space domain. "Most troubling indeed. Godzilla suddenly change his target from Tokyo to Beijing." Said Kiryu as he continues to monitor the news broadcasts. "Doesn't Godzilla always do that? I mean after all, he is just following his instinct." She let out her snarky nature at him, it draws Kiryu's frustration at her prejudiced attitude towards Godzilla and maybe himself to some extend. "Godzilla isn't simply a dumb beast, he can think of ambush tactics, they're simple and often improvised on the fly. But he never choose to go outside of the boundary of Japan." Kiryu switches off the monitors and turn to MechaGirain, she doesn't seem to be move by his facts yet, evidence of her sheltered upbringing. She crosses her arms in front of her chest, seemingly frustrated by his insistency on some sort of conspiracy instead of her simplicity. "Have you ever consider simplicity is the best answer?" She stubbornly asked, to no one's surprise, Kiryu's answer discredit her inexperience and young nature. "Unfortunately for you, no I haven't. Godzilla maybe a beast in your eyes but to me, it is a thinking creature. It would always choose to engage Japan to claim me. But today, something is controlling Godzilla to go outside of what he considered to be important."

Out in the deep dark void of space, a gigantic space ship shaped like a huge ellipse, on its hull are strange symbiotic masses with gold color latching onto it. Not only that, but the ship's hanger in large enough for Kaijus to stand upright inside. A figure looms ominously, its three heads protrude out of the wall masses and breath the cold air of space. The middle head has a shorter neck than the two heads on its side. The draconic creature let out a haunting bellow as if to call out to someone to approach it, and almost on cue, a metallic monster with red optics approach it, a MechaGodzilla, the one from MechaGirain's dream. The mechanical monster kneel before the nightmarish dragon in a manner similar to a knight. Dragon's middle head leans forward and let out a hiss, "What is the result of our experiment?". The mechanical monster reply in a monotone voice. "It is a success. The test subject responded...perfectly to our signal. Once we arrive on the planet, we will be able to manipulate the will of the masses to our liking." The dragon retracted his middle head and glance over to his left and notice Gigan has arrived. "Back so soon? I gather you've failed to...recruit the prospect." The dragon growls at the cybernetic monster, "On the contrary, I've been able to implant a seed of interest. Sooner or later, the fourth horseman will be ours."; "Then perhaps, not all is lost on you...yet. But only time will tell if your usefulness is still of use for me. Before I have your free will...supplanted."


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt

Chapter 3: The hunt

He lumbers back to the sea as fast as he could, his mind tries to comprehend what has happened but to no avail. There is no way he can understand what he had done back in the city. It's very foreign compare to the one he usually rampages in, it is much more antique and decadent than the gleaming metropolis that Kiryu reside in. Personally, he couldn't tell the difference between two human cities since they are all the same for him and populated by tiny creatures with unquenchable desire for greatness. Eventually Godzilla dives into the water front and swim away from the coast of China out into the open sea with the PLAN tracking his every move with their submarines, destroyers, frigates even their carriers are dispatched to hunt him down. The gigantic monster dives ever deeper and avoid angles that would make him pop up on the human navy's sonar equipment. His instinct tells him that he was under influence from something he can not understand. But for now hiding is all he can do. He swims as fast as he could back to his den but right behind him is a Chinese submarine closing in to exact some vengeance. The submarine fires two torpedoes at Godzilla, speeding and zooming in hard on him but as soon as they hit his feet, they exploded without leaving a single dent on his hides. The monster quickly swipes his tail across the nose of the vessel and leave a huge tear; the sub quickly sunk down into the bottom of the ocean before explode into smithereens. On the surface, the situation is deteriorating rapidly as aircraft carriers and submarine hunting aircrafts of the PLAN close in, the sub-hunters launch their torpedoes in concert with the Liaoning Carrier's own aircraft patrolling the air to keep tap on Godzilla's movement. The bombardment continues as other vessels of the PLAN joins the fray, the crew and their officers are so fixated on Godzilla that they didn't even bother with the fact that they have crossed into Japanese water while firing everything they have.

JXSDF Tokyo Base, Japan

As the announcement comes screaming down on everyone's neck, the ground crew hastily load up the two Mecha units ammo count and fuel up the White Herons for take off. The pilots quickly assume their stations on the sleek white jets, while then, the reinforced hanger doors slide open for the two MechaGodzilla units to be elevated up to the surface. Kiryu and MechaGirain eyes flash to life and their system booted up for the current ops; the White Herons hover right on top of the two identical mecha units and lower their cables to pick the two up. As the cable secure themselves into the magnetic locks the White Herons raise their altitude up and fly over to the coast of Kagoshima. "So what's the detail for today Colonel? We're not heading to our usual drill area." Asked Kiryu as he pan his head around and notice the different landscapes along with the heading on his HUD shows that they are fared westward. Togashi likewise answer his trusted Mecha unit over the radio, albeit with a much more concern tone. "We have sighted Godzilla on his way back to the usual hunting ground. The Chinese are in hot pursuit as we speak and they have entered Japanese water. We need to cut Godzilla's tail by deterring the Chinese Navy from further intervention." The mission objective seems rather like an act of war between Japan and China, soon enough MechaGirain chimes in to raise her question. "And if they refuse to retreat?"; "You'll take any appropriate action to do so." MechaGirain gives a huff in her cyber voice, only Kiryu can tell that she is definitely not impress with how the humans want to handle the situation. "Business as usual then, rules of engagement?" MechaGirain's sarcasm sends trouble thoughts to Kiryu's processor as he worries that she might try to interpret her RoE in a manner that suits her instead, i.e maximum human casualty. "No weapons. Melee only. We can't afford to give the Chinese pretext for war at any time."

As Kiryu and MechaGirain come up on the water surface, the Herons release their locks and let the two mecha to dive into the water and begin their hunt. Both Kiryu and MechaGirain swim as quick as they can to get into the fray while the Herons stay out at a stand off range to monitor their progress. "My sonar is picking up Godzilla's movement headed your way. Interesting relationship you have there, don't forget the Chinese subs following close behind him." Said MechaGirain, she keeps her sharp professional tone while on the job but when she's off duty, it's a different persona altogether. "I am aware of that." Kiryu gives off a low growl as if to signal his frustration and how much he suffers her presence on the mission. The two eventually come up on the battle site where Godzilla is being bombarded by Chinese munitions to no end; Kiryu immediately notices a pair of submarines chasing down Godzilla and fire the torpedoes, above are depth charges and other ASM weapons being dropped down on him. "You take care of the subs, I'll handle the surface vessels." The two mecha units quickly throw themselves into the fray as MechaGirain quickly fires off her rail gun slugs at the Chinese subs and blowing them up with only one shot that catch two birds, while then Kiryu swims up underneath the Chinese frigate with his claws rip through their hulls and drag the whole ship underwater before giving it a maser blast that tear the thing into half. "Cease fire! We're not suppose to use our weapons!" Kiryu shouted on the coms but MechaGirain doesn't seem to listen as she continue to tear up the remains of the subs.

" _Damn that girl."_ Kiryu quickly go for the aircraft carrier of the Chinese by grabbing its bottom hull with his claws, the metallic talons dig into the engine room and lower decks. He then rip the carrier apart, sending the wreck under the sea. The frigates and destroyers immediately turn tail and run back to the port of Quingdao as all seems lost for them. Enjoying their little victory, MechaGirain resurface for pick up by the Herons, follow by Kiryu, but he is not very satisfied by her handy work with the rail gun slug. "As soon as we're back, you and I are going to have a little talk." Kiryu growls at MechaGirain, who in turn gave him a glare with her piercing blue optics. "Whatever you say. Handsome." He was taken completely off-guard by her snarl and snark. Of all the thing she could have said to insult and argue with him, did she just...flirt him? No it couldn't be. Not in a billion years of evolution, she will never flirt with him. It might just be a mocking assessment.

The day eventually comes to a close with the two mecha units brought back to base, Togashi's squadron continues to gossip about MechaGirain having a crush on Kiryu, the story spread like wildfire to the ground crew, Kiryu can clearly hear the chatter of the humans working on his body exchanging conversation about a "Office romance" or maybe "Battle Couple" thing between him and MechaGirain. He couldn't bare with it, he curls himself in within his cyber space domain, his tail coils around the front of him. He holds himself with in as the mechanical mutated dinosaur try to rest. But unfortunately for him, he just can't push those thoughts out of his head. Of course the same can be said for MechaGirain, she struggles to pull herself together, why in all of a sudden did she flirt with him? It doesn't make sense at all, not only was it unnecessary but also at the worst place and time possible. Is she loosing her senses? Or was it just a playful moment to prank him? She can't tell, she acted without thinking of a reason to justify it. "What is going on with me? Normally I detested his presence but now... Forget it. It doesn't help trying to rationale what I said. Best to rest for now." She lies down on her digital bed and drift far into the ocean of her own sub consciousness as the world fades away.


	4. Chapter 4: Psychological Evaluation

Chapter 4: Psychological Evaluation

Pacific Ocean

September 30th, 2018, 7:45

Godzilla swims around his usual habitat, trying to make sense of what he did 4 days ago but to no avail, why did he march to a different city? What was his reason to do so? These questions have been troubling his simple mind for the past days. The ocean's current gently rip through his body sending chills and calm through his scales and spines. Usually, swimming help him recover his nerve but now he couldn't find any way to rational his actions at all; he needed to find help, someone who can figure out his problems. "The Metallic Ones." He thought. "Yes, only them can understand what troubles me. But how can I call upon their aid?" He lays himself down on the ocean floor and feel the sandy surface on his chest, thinking hard about the solution. Eventually a solution comes to mind, not the brightest by any standard of a thinking animal but still effective nonetheless. He rises back up from the ocean floor and swim his way into the human's city known as Tokyo, where he would most likely draw out the two mechanical doubles.

JXSDF Tokyo Base

The day to day operation in the air tight hangers continue as Colonel Togashi examine the reports filed in by Kiryu regarding Godzilla's abnormal behavior. The human pilot reads through the pages attentively, both the colonel and Kiryu know that Godzilla would never leave his normal target in all of a sudden like that. Outside of his office, the ground crew and other pilots are still conversing about their mecha "Office Romance", but for the stern and strict unit commander, it was of no concern for him. At the programmer's office, Jason Brody, the unit's resident programmer and the only one who holds MechaGirain's source code is hard at work running maintenance on both MechaGirain and Kiryu's systems, the American programmer has grown somewhat since he was taken into the JXSDF Anti Megalosaurus Force. But now with the rumor of the two giant mecha in his care allegedly in love, he couldn't resist but start a conversation with Kiryu and MechaGirain. With his laptop running maintenance on data servers for the two, he slide over to the custom built, black desktop computer, he booted it up and type in a message to Kiryu message directory. " _Hey Kiryu, how are things going in there? I just heard that MechaGirain flirted with you the other day. If you're interested, I can help you with romantic relationship."_ The American also leave a smiley face icon at the end of the message then send it to Kiryu.

Jason sit idly by and wait a response from Kiryu, soon enough, a reply is posted on his screen, written in grey text. " _I'm sorry to say that I am not interested in any of the relationship affair. I have far too much responsibility on my shoulders to entertain the idea of love. On top of that, she would never be interested in me."_ Jason reads through the text message attentively, it amuses him as he would never expect Kiryu to think and talk like an old man. He gleefully type his reply to Kiryu, hoping that he could still somehow convince "The old man" to redevelop his interest in romance. " _Hey no worry, with me by your side. You are certain to win her heart. No problem. Beside I know her personality so you have this one in the bag."_ After sending his reply, he is given a grim reply from a disinterested mecha, complete with an unamused icon. " _Not going to happen Jason. I know that more than half of the people in here are bored of their job and are definitely looking for something to kill time with. But I refuse to let myself be dragged into your entertainment."_ Jason's enthusiasm is cut short when the base's alarm blare up with a Godzilla attack warning. "Uh oh, that doesn't sound good." He mumbles and sly back to the laptop's screen. He monitors the maintenance operation and find that the window prompt show that the two mecha units are ready for deployment. Jason quickly types the coding line to release Kiryu and MechaGirain from their respective bay.

"Kiryu Squadron, report to your station immediately! Godzilla is sighted in Tokyo Bay and headed towards the Akihabara District. All mecha units are to be ready for deployment." Colonel Togashi and his comrades rush into uniform and warm up the White Herons for combat deployment, they pick up Kiryu and MechaGirain then fare them off to intercept Godzilla. The citizens of Tokyo run in terror as Godzilla approach from Tokyo Harbor, the King of Monster bellows out loud and petrified some of the unfortunate souls, who can only watch in fear as Godzilla tramples the harbor and containers around him. The Saurian wade into town and fire off his signature atomic breath on the populace, strafing an entire building block full of innocent people. "Godzilla has reached Akihabara District! We can't hold him off any longer!" The radio chatters get progressively worse and worse with the sounds of Godzilla's roar, human screaming and frantic escape attempts by various units trying to flee the scene. of the battle. "All ground units this is Heron Lead, fall back and vacate the combat area, we are dropping the mecha units." The White Herons release the magnetic cables and let Kiryu and his partner MechaGirain to descend by themselves.

" _Focus, focus. Combat first. Efficiencyis top priority."_ MechaGirain struggles to pull herself together as her mind is full of distracting matters, first is Godzilla then there are some thoughts she would have kept to the back of her head months ago, she simply couldn't decide what does she think about Kiryu. On one hand she hated him for his association, his unwavering determination to protect humans, the species that turn them into war machines for them. On the other hand, she has tint of respect and admiration for his dedication to his mission. _"Stop thinking about him. He has no purpose to exist to begin with."_ Her processor tries to rationalize her opinions before the battle, but to MechaGirain, some of the things her thought processor say are far from being rational.

When the two mecha landed on the ground, they come face to face with Godzilla as the Saurian's mouth light up with his signature oral weapon, they stare at each other, a stand off with neither side want to go first at each other. "Something's unusual, normally he would attack me by now." Kiryu commented on the situation, his canons and oral masers are on stand by should he need them. But for the moment he doesn't feel a single sense of dread or danger coming from Godzilla. "Should I open fire first?" MechaGirain asked, preparing to jump on Godzilla first with her oral AZC. "No, he doesn't seem to be interested in fighting. Most unusual indeed." MechaGirain likewise, lower her guard and power down her oral AZC, trying to appear less threatening to Godzilla as possible. An atmosphere of calm began to set in as Godzilla make some snarling, growling and low roar sounds at Kiryu and MechaGirain, to the female mecha, none of the Godzilla's speech seems to make any sense to her. But to Kiryu, his instinct can tell him every single words coming out of Godzilla's mouth. Godzilla's body language also seems to suggest that the current rampage isn't meant to cause the usual load of chaos and destruction but rather to draw out Kiryu and MechaGirain.

"You think he's telling the truth?" MechaGirain asked, sounding very skeptical about Godzilla's motivation and intention, Kiryu nonchalantly assure her assumption. "His words are genuine, thankfully. The rampage at Beijing wasn't his doing. Something else was manipulating him to do so, who did it,...well you get the point." Suddenly and without a warning, a blinding white light shone on Kiryu and MechaGirain, their body froze in place as all sides watch in awe, unable to tell what's happening. Kiryu and MechaGirain struggle to break free from the light but to no avail, they are soon taken away from Tokyo, vanish without a trace as the blinding white light retracts to the sky. The humans are baffled along with Godzilla as to what has just happened.


	5. Chapter 5: The fourth horseman

Warning: The following chapter may contain some suggestive materials, if this disturb you then do not go further. Otherwise, you may continue at your own peril.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Fourth Horsemen

0001010101011000100010111101

ATHENA OS. BOOT COMM.

LOADING START UP FUNCTIONS

WARNING! THIS SYSTEM WAS NOT SHUT DOWN PROPERLY, DO YOU WANT TO LOAD THE LAST FUNCTIONAL CONFIGURATION?

YES

START UP COMM.

As her sensors come back online from the sudden blackout earlier, MechaGirain's HUD load up all the usual functions such as navigation compass, laser rangefinder, audio and visual sensors; she begins to see the world around her, a strange alien room with numerous incomprehensible equipment and machines. For what purpose they are for, she couldn't decipher, but there is a noticeable atmosphere of dread building up around her. She tries to wield herself to move but despite her best effort, her motor function doesn't seem to work; she pan around to see why, and she found the answer. Her limbs are being restrained by what appear to be magnetic rings, they keep her levitated in an eagle spread position, not only that but her weapons have been taken from her. "Where am I?" She inquired, raising her head up to look at something that has been observing her for god know how long, to her horror, the sealing of the chamber has what appears to be a mass of disease flesh with a blood red eye that has cat like pupil spying on her the whole time. From the limited view she has, the chamber she is held inside seem to be some sort of Kaiju size surgery chamber but not of human design, obviously. "Finally, we meet at last." A cackle sends chill crawling up her spines as a snake like head extend out of the mass, horns protruded from the back of the head as it lower itself to meet her face-to-face. "What are you?" MechaGirain barely let out a whimper at the sight of grotesque alien lifeform communicating with her.

"I am the harbinger of doom. He who sow the seeds of the oblivion. All life call me, King Ghidorah." The draconic creature lean in closer until he is merely inches away from MechaGirain's head. A sinister grin begin to form on his face as Ghidorah wraps his head around her neck, rubbing his scales against her metallic skin and synthetic muscles. MechaGirain is caught completely off guard as she can feel Ghidorah's fork tongue licking the muscles beneath her neck braces. MechaGirain moans and whimper as he continues his sadistic acts against her. The metal doors in front of her slide open as a metallic figure comes walking in, the very same MechaGodzilla in her dream standing face to face with her as Ghidorah withdraw away from her. "What are you planning to do me? Rip me apart then recycle whatever that's left?" MechaGirain tries to appear defiant in the face of fear but on the inside, she knows that this is not like usual Kaijus. Ghidorah simply chuckles at her frighten tone lay down his plot to her, "Silly girl. I have no interest in destroying you. I prefer to have you...cooperate with us."; "C...co...operate?" She is stunned by Ghidorah's proposition but at the same time, something sounded up at the back of her head. " _Join us."_ the idea first heard from the monster that raid Haneda Airport.

"What makes you think I would join you?" She wiggles and try to break free from the magnetic rings but that only serve to entertain Ghidorah before he continue his menacing words. "I know that you hate the humans, they created you, murdered you, imprisoned your mind in this metallic shell. I know this, for I can read your mind and memories like an open book. Your hatred, your anger, they are still there, buried within you, waiting for a moment to be unleashed. You think that this metallic shell is a humiliation, a prison. But what if it is your vehicle for vengeance?" Ghidorah licks his lips in a grotesque, perverted manner but his words struck something in her, a feeling of hatred. She hated the humans for what they did to her but events has prevented her from being able to focus her immense animosity on humanity. "Your proposition may have merits to those who are bitter. But not for me." MechaGirain let out an audible sigh as she barely able to reject Ghidorah's notion of vengeance; but to the dragon, her rejection is like a lone arrow before the wind. "Actually, I don't think that is what you are saying to me. Do it." With only a glance from his eyes to MechaGodzilla, the mechanical monster activates a holographic control panel before him and begins his operation. Metallic tendrils descended from a seed like pod above her head attach themselves into various access ports on her body, other tendrils crawl into her agape mouth and snake inside her body conducting countless incomprehensible work with her innards.

MechaGirain can feel a strange sensation building up inside her, as the tendrils continue their work she can feel her mind drifting away from its usual self. Ghidorah's ominous face grin widely with piercing gaze into her consciousness. "Accept your destiny." His voice suddenly has a seductive tone to it, inviting her to take on her new role without question. Once the tendrils retracted themselves from her, she is left with a feeling of emptiness as her body remains limbed and her mind is completely empty of thoughts, her contempt towards Ghidorah is gone, in its place is a desire to serve him to set ablaze the foundations of mountains and drown the world in the ashes of death. "Good, you are ready to take the role destined for you alone. Only one last touch." Nozzles descend upon her and they spray a whole new color palette on her, first they bleach out the default Navy Blue color of the armor before repainted it with a heavy palette of ashen grey. On top of the main palette, the tendrils from earlier begins to tattooed her body with various decors and motifs relating to death.

With the redecoration done, the tendrils and nozzles retracted into their place, the magnetic rings that held her back now let the terrestrial Mecha stand on her own feet, MechaGirain wobbles forth towards Ghidorah, she stumbles and nearly fall on the ground due to the lack of orientation and control over her body in a prolonged period of time. Eventually she finally stand firm face-to-face with Ghidorah, her eyes flicker between usual calm emerald blue to purple. "Perhaps you would like to test your mettle with a certain...handler?"; "Compliance, bring me the prisoner." It's all too good for Ghidorah, with MechaGirain at his command, he can now bring all life to the inevitable oblivion. But first, he must test if his gamble pays off.

While Ghidorah basks in the glory of his achievement, the reincarnation of the original Godzilla is being held in a much more unbearable predicament. Kiryu is being held inside a dark chamber, bound and tied, forced on to his knees as his tail is pinned to the ground by powerful restrain, his arms are held up high by a pair of magnetic rings. To add insult to injuries, his mouth is also tied up so he won't be able to use his powerful jaws to break free. "What the hell just happened?" He ponders the circumstances both before and as of yet, his system diagnostic informs him that he is still at peak condition but all of his weapons including his oral canons and chest canons are removed. He panned around the dark room try to take in the claustrophobic atmosphere it has for him. "Some sort of prison. But no way am I on Earth. I have to get out of here and find MechaGirain." He struggles to will his arms to move and break the chains but to no avail, the magnetic rings simply increase its force upward, lifting his arms up putting strains on his muscle systems.

As all hopes seem lost, a light shone into his view, the metallic door in front of him slide open and in front of him stands the cybernetic monster known as Gigan. The sadistic extraterrestrial creature is having a psychopathic grin enjoying Kiryu in bondage. "You're one ugly mother..." Before he could finish his one liner, the chains and magnetic rings releases him and he drop down flat on the ground, utterly humiliated. "Get up. We have work to do." Gigan's vocal system translates its various screech and shrieks into actual words for Kiryu to comprehend, the MechaGodzilla forced himself up and be taken out into the long corridor until they arrive in what appears to be a large arena, Gigan kicks Kiryu inside Kaiju sized coliseum and lock the barrier behind him. With him isolated and easy prey to anything that might come at him, Kiryu let out a sigh and steel himself for what may come at him. He picks up a fistful of sand on the arena ground and rub them on his metallic palm, footsteps can be heard, coming ever closer with every passing seconds. But to his surprise, he can hear metallic clanging sounds side by side with the thudding of an organic feet.

The energy barriers in front of him is deactivated to make way for...MechaGirain!? Kiryu is caught completely off guard, his mind try to rational the situation by is unsuccessful as none of the thing that is happening right now make sense to him. Not only does she look different but also something felt immensely ominous about this encounter. "MechaGirain? What the hell..." She suddenly punches his chest with a powerful jab, he is sent flying across the arena and slam into the energy barrier behind, it electrocute him and shoot him back into the arena. "I need to fight her. If I want to live. What the hell is wrong with her now?" He struggles to focus and put up a serious fight with some hope of surviving the onslaught, but unfortunately for him, the battle was an uneven one. Not only was he lacked in determination and concentration but he also lack the motivation to fight her in this state. Kiryu is soon humbled before her feet, exhausted and broken. A dragon soon comes before him, flipping him around with its feet, it has three heads and black scales, interjected by blood red veins. "What are you?" Kiryu asked, knowing well that this dragon is the Kaiju in charge of the place. "I am Pariah of Worlds. I ride with a horde of a million broods. I bring the end of days! I AM THE SCOURGE OF GODS!" The dragon's mouths light with lighting crackling and fire a huge bolt burying Kiryu deep into the lower decks of the ship. All that Kiryu could hear being blasted was a spine chilling warning. "And I will watch your world...burn."


	6. Chapter 6: The origin of terror

Chapter 6: The origin of terror

0001010101011000100010111101

MFS-3. OS. BOOT. COMM

SYS. Damage report: CRITICAL

Assistance required

As Kiryu's optics flare up and his system come back online, he struggles to pick himself up as his arms and legs all feel numb and heavy. His motor function is heavily damaged by the combined might of MechaGirain and King Ghidorah. If just anyone of the alien Kaiju find him now, then it would all come to an abrupt end. "How did it all come to this?" He asked himself, stumbling forward as he waddle forward in a stilt manner trying to find some form of assistance. But most critical of all is repair and maintenance.

RUNNING DIAGNOSTIC

WARNING! IMMINENT SHUT DOWN DETECTED

ETA: 25 minutes

His HUD warns him the worst news he has heard in all days, the damage that he sustained has become so severe that if not treated will result in his shutdown, possibly permanently. He wades through the dark and never ending corridor in front of him, without a single miracle in sight. His HUD begins to haze and his balance becomes progressively harder and harder to maintain as he fall to his knees. He extend his arms out to support himself, barely able to stand, he gently pick himself up and continues forward, finding signs of what appear to be a struggle. The floor in front of him is littered with bodies of what appear to be alien apes, their blood splattered across the wall, most of the corpses have what appear to be infectious spores blossoming on their arms, neck and some others have bulges on their head. "What the hell?" Kiryu's stunned expression distracted him from his problem for a few seconds before he continues forward. But as he strides through the carnage before him, his legs become tired from the constant pressure and he collapse to the ground, weak and defeated. Wishing to be destroyed, Kiiryu can only wait, counting the seconds as the ETA box shows his earthly time slipping through his fingers.

All hope seems lost for him, until, a light of hope shone onto him. He can hear faint sounds of metallic clanging, he can feel his body being lifted up and taken away somewhere but just at that moment, his mind goes blank and he slip into the endless ocean of sub consciousness. For a while, Kiryu can't feel his body moving, not even a slight muscle jerk, but his mind is still intact, still dormant waiting to be awakened. Eventually, he can feel something, his tail can move, lifting up and down, his arms can ball into a fist and his sensors are coming back online. First, his audio receptors wire the sounds of various machines working around him, then his optics flare back online with some notable differences, his system detected various changes to it and this concerns him. While he was out, who could be modifying him to their purpose? What if he loose his self awareness completely? His mind frantically try to regain control and comprehend his where about as fast it could. Much to his frustration when an OS bar pop up and his OS is being loaded. Once the protocols are settled, he can look around and will his body to move but only within a limited boundary. He pans around and take in the sight before him, what appears to be a large room with very limited space for movement. To his left is a living quarter for what appears to be a humanoid alien ape, to his right is a huge blast door sealed tight to prevent intruders and uninvited guests.

He found himself lying on his back against a curve wall, above him are various mechanical arms performing maintenance, repairing his damage components and replacing them with new spare parts. "You have no need to be frighten, for I have no intention to harm you." Said a deep gravely voice over the PA, Kiryu quickly turns his attention towards the PA on the sealing, wondering who could that be talking to him. "Turn to your left, it would serve to accelerate our...communication process." Following the instruction, Kiryu turn to his left shoulder and find an elderly ape, speaking to the microphone, he stands at around 6 feet tall, walking with a cane fashioned from metal pipes and his only piece of clothing is a torn set of uniform. "You repaired me, didn't you? How did you do that?" The terrestrial MechaGodzilla asked, cocking his head to the side. "Simple, I use the cranes in the maintenance corridor to pick you up. You don't seem to be a Model Y-02. Where are you from?"; "Earth, I came from Earth. But who are you?" The ape simply reply in a calm manner as if there's nothing left for him to loose. "My name is Etheus. I am the last of my people. What you are about to see, is the last piece of recorded history of my species, before the Armageddon." The type the keyboards that control a mechanical arm latch onto the back of Kiryu's neck with a cable and a sharp prod plug deep into his CPU. The sudden intrusion is then followed by a presentation feeding into his mind accompanied by Etheus's voice for narration.

"We were an advanced species of space faring creature. Our civilization flourished with trades, cultures, science. We had colonized moons and stars, feats that your creators would take decades to begin. Until one day, the Scourge of Gods came. The dragon called King Ghidorah, no one knew where he come from. But we all knew his thirst for blood is unquenchable, first the colonies, then our home world. He came from the spores then the hordes and finally the winged beast with three heads. We struggle to stand fast and fight. But we were powerless to resist. Whatever that's left, including myself, embark on an exodus for a new home. But our journey could never be accomplished, his spores followed us to the depth of space. One by one, the crew fell to his grasp, infected and mutated into his servants, they even reprogrammed the ship's AI to assist the beast. I fled to this part of the ship, hiding, desperately fighting his infections. But the hordes is too great. Now, I am all that's left."

The cable retracted from Kiryu's neck, releasing him the force fed stream of information, leaving the mechanical dinosaur squirming in place with a tensed and relax nerve system all in the space of 30 seconds. Kiryu reaches out behind him and stroke the spot where the tendril penetrated. "Have you ever tried to reverse the damages of his spores in anyway?" He asked, Etheus turns to a cabinet behind him and open it, he bring out a vial with a glowing purple color in it. "This is the only attempt we've ever perfected. A mutagen created to destroy the spores of Ghidorah, but before we can ever mass produce the sample, our home world and this ship were over ran. This is the only thing left. My time is short, so you must take up arms and fight. Inject this vial into Ghidorah's body and it should do the rest. If you manage to get that far. Rest for now. No reason to strain yourself yet."; "Easy for you to say. I have a friend who is being controlled by Ghidorah. And I need to rescue her." Kiryu's protest caught the attention of Etheus but the elderly ape didn't give him the sympathy he expected.

"Do you think that you can possibly do anything to assert yourself in this state? I admire your determination and dedication but you are not thinking rationally. Rest for now as I say. It's best for you to consolidate before taking back what you've lost." Reluctant to agree, but for Kiryu, being overpowered and ultimately nearly destroyed is too much for him to bear. He sat down and let reality sink in for him, waiting for a moment to strike back. "I'll take an hour. Top. Then I will leave."; "Then you will need weapons. Take whatever that's left I can smuggle in here." Etheus pulls down a lever and the mechanical arms opens various cabinets built into the walls and take the weapons out to attach them onto Kiryu's arms, oral position and his chest, to his surprise, these are the weapons that Ghidorah confiscated from him but some weapons such as his oral canon and wrist mounted canons are from MechaGirain. Bearing her weapons on him, stiffen him, a reminder of his failure as a friend to counsel her, now his motivation to redeem his failures and rescue her from the temptation of Ghidorah's Horsemen.


	7. Chapter 7: Reclamation

Chapter 7: Reclamation

MechaGirain stands idly by a window of the observation deck, staring into the vast, silent void of space. Her purple eyes take attentive care at the details of each stars, each asteroids and the Earth itself, it was an out of this world experience for her. To see her home planet from space fills her heart and mind with a growing sense of unease, but her mind couldn't click to the decision of take action against her new "Partners". A slithering sound creeps up behind her, but she didn't flinch, instead, she simply stand still and let Ghidorah to materialize behind her. "Magnificent isn't it?" He cooed and hiss softly into her audio receptors, his hands gently stroke her tail before reaching up to her rumps and massaging her spines, he wraps his hands around her waists and his talons can be seen caged around her abdomens. "Affirmative, magnificent, yet I find it uninteresting." She answers coldly to Ghidorah's comment, she didn't even bother paying attention to his sudden arousal towards her. "Would you like to enjoy my company here and now?" He speaks with a tone filled with devilish temptation and the fork tongue of his middle head serves to prove his point as it sticks out of his mouth and rub itself on MechaGirain's nano-fiber muscles on her neck, sending jolts and electricity into her nerve system and excite her primitive carnal delight.

"Perhaps another time, as long as he is not found, we will never be safe. For he is a restless specter, forever haunting your every plot." She stiffens her claws upon mentioning Kiryu only in passing, Ghidorah finds her motions rather interesting nonetheless, for every bit of her hatred towards Kiryu serve to invigorate her loyalty towards Ghidorah. Their moment is cut short when a holographic head of an ape materialize behind Ghidorah, basking in the silver grey color and green circuit lines running across its face. "AAOS reporting: Surveillance drones deploy to recover the remains of the Terrestrial MechaGodzilla has not returned. My links to the drones have been severed. Their last known location is the maintenance tunnel B4."

Frustrated by what he heard, Ghidorah bellows out to the AI to hunt down Kiryu with everything it can muster. Much to MechaGirain's amusement, the so called "Black Horsemen" could not even handle a weaken foe even with a horde of enslaved mutants and freak show to boot. "I gave you an order. And still you fail to complete it? I should have your matrix completely obliterated and let someone else pilot the ship instead!" MechaGirain steps in, calming the madden Ghidorah with a firm grip on his right shoulder. "Allow me to finish what I started. Personally." Ghidorah's expression loosen up a little, a grin widens on his face as he step back to let her accomplish her task with the hope of a sadistic result ensured. "Very well then. AAOS, escort MechaGirain to maintenance tunnel B4, provide her with all technical assistance and should you fail her...I will have you reduce to fleeting memories."; "As you command." The AI holographic avatar disappear as MechaGirain walks out to a cargo elevator, AAOS controls the elevator to descend down to the lowest deck of the ship. As she is taken down to lower and lower parts of the ship. She catches glimpses of what the daily life is like for the enslaved mindless broods on board.

Their grotesquely deformed, sicken bodies with parasitic apparatus on their bodies is more than enough to leave one with nightmares for life. _"So this is his broods. Sickening. But why am I fighting...him? Is it because...I feel contempt towards him?"_ Her Augmented Reality HUD begins to be distorted as her purple vision's color flick back and forth between the naval blue gaze and the deathly sinister purple. She can hear the sound of a Godzilla roaring defiantly at the back of her head; flashes and glimpses of Ghidorah's sinister grin staring down into mind, with his wings wrap around her AI's avatar like a bird trapped inside a cage. The visions of tormented minds came to an end with her vision resettle with its purple tint. "Is there something wrong unit ATHENA? I detected abnormal processor activities in you. Do you require technical assistance to evaluate your OS integrity?" AAOS asked, pausing the elevator momentarily at the Mecha Units maintenance level. "Negative, I have no need. Take me down to my assignment. A reminder for you, address me as MechaGirain." She growls lowly to the AI, letting it know that she is still above it and have a job to do. "Very well. Resuming lift activities." The lift resumes its journey downward with MechaGirain standing in her cold, calm, stoic self ready for anything that might come at her.

Meanwhile, down at the tunnel B4, wrecks of spherical surveillance drones littered the ground in the wake of Kiryu's attempt to move out of the lower parts of the ship. He has been traversing back to where he crash landed and beyond, hoping to find some sort of way up. "Straight up ahead is an elevator. It's redesigned, like the rest of the ship by Ghidorah to haul monsters like him up and down the vessel. Take it to the second deck, level 5, from there you can find your way to the ship's AI, AAOS's main core." Etheus instructed Kiryu carefully as he waded through the steamy foggy corridor, "Then plug in to reprogram the ship's AI to your liking, got it." As he approaches the end of the tunnel, the sound of the cargo elevator's descend comes louder and louder, he knows that someone is coming for him and he must hide, avoid combat with foes whom he does not comprehend even in the slightest.

The silver MechaGodzilla hops onto a steaming pipe line, and positioned himself to be concealed by the steam cloud. "You have arrived at your destination." The PA system informs and out came MechaGirain, walking firmly into the tunnel with her feet clanking on the ground. Her head turns and swiveling around, switching from Night Vision to Ultraviolet to FLIR mode to find her prey. Kiryu finds this to be unsurprising, being hunted by his friend, a reprogrammed MechaGirain; clearly he is trapped in an unwanted boxing match where he can't leave on friendly terms. He keeps himself still on the pipes, hoping that she would go far enough into the tunnel for him to take the elevator up. MechaGirain suddenly comes to a halt when she heard a sound of metal pipes creaking above her, Kiryu is suddenly frozen in fear as she pans her head upward to survey for possible hostile. Her thermal vision is completely obscured by the hot steam, so she switches her thermal suites to a conventional vision one, which allows to carefully observe the silhouette hidden in the steam. "Gotcha." She fires her wrist mounted rail gun at the sealing and brings down Kiryu from hiding.

He comes crashing down on the ground with the pipes, Kiryu landed hard on his back, only to be stomped on by MechaGirain's iron foot. She keeps a firm grip on his chest, pinning him on the ground and preventing him from fighting back. She growls at Kiryu, powering up her oral AZC to maximum level, with the intend of shattering him into a million pieces. "No not now!" Kiryu retaliates by firing his own oral AZC at her, barely missing her face and grazed her left cheek. Caught off guard by his attack, she stumbles backward and bumps into the wall behind her. Kiryu picked himself up and slams her hard, the two falls into the maintenance drone bay and crush the racks of maintenance bots underneath them. MechaGirain quickly uses her tail to lash Kiryu hard and punches his face, denting his left eye and knock him back down. Her aggressive attacks did not relent, she pounces on him and continues to viciously beat him to submission. Kiryu having held back the whole time, letting her slow down her punches and jabs before launching his own and throw her into an energy current, overloading her body with electric shock.

Kiryu can only stand idly by and witness his friend being electricuted before his own cybernetic eyes drives home the sense of being a powerless bystander, held in bondage by an invisible shackle. MechaGirain's painful shriek compelled him to intervene by throwing himself and pulling her out with his bare hands, he inadvertently draws the electric current into his own body sowing its pain all across his muscle and nerves system. He fell to his knees, staring at the unconscious MechaGirain, he runs a quick diagnosis on her to see if she is not completely destroyed by the electric shock.

DIAGNOSIS REPORT: ALL FUNCTION NORMAL

WARNING: DETECTED UNIDENTIFIED LIFEFORM!

Unidentifiable lifeform? What could this be? Kiryu starts to notice something wiggles its way out of MechaGirain's mouth, a mound of what appears to be symbiotic lifeform slithers on her MechaGirain's blue synthetic tongue before lumping on the floor trying to run away to the nearest brood mass. Kiryu quickly fires an AZC blast at the liquid mound, freezing it in place for him to swash with a tail rumble. "Etheus, did you see that thing?" Kiryu sends the footage to the ape, who then runs a quick analysis on his computer. "It's a symbiotic embryo. Ghidorah used it to assert his psychic influence over Mechanical and Cybernetic creatures. Namely the two horsemen, Gigan and our MechaGodzilla. If the victim is exposed to it for more than a week, well...you know what would happen." His grim tone sends shivers up Kiryu's spine, but for now Kiryu let himself be distracted with the task of repairing MechaGirain's circuit. "How bad is the damage?" He streams footage back to Etheus, who in turn analyze each and every detail before drawing his conclusion. "She's lucky that you intervened in time. The shock shorted out the reprogrammed OS. She's currently in safe mode. Take your chance if you like but don't bog down on lost cause."

MechaGirain can sense a conflict raging inside of her, something is breaking free, something that she finds familiar with the most. Her personality, tearing down Ghidorah's grip over her. For however long she's been out like a light, she feels like she's regaining her senses and grip on the situation. Her HUD comes back online and her vision is once again a tint of blue. In front of her is Kiryu, waving his hand at her face, she can feel her body orientation is lying on her back. Confused by what is going on and how she ended up in this predicament, she reaches out to Kiryu with one of her hand. "Kiryu, what happened? Where am I?" She suddenly regain her memory as flashes of what horrid and nightmarish things Ghidorah done to her and worst, forcing her to fight and nearly killed Kiryu in an arena. "Don't worry. It's just a flesh wound." His one liner makes her feel assured as she places her hand on his cheek, caressing the wound she inflicted on him.

"I'm sorry." Her short answer didn't change his attitude one bit. Kiryu remains the calm and collective figure towards her. "I've seen worst."; "You liar." She leans in closer, holding his face firmly in her grip. Her more playful side shines through the metallic exterior before being cut short by a transmission from AAOS. "Unit ATHENA, report. What is your status?" Realizing that the hostile AI is still out there, monitoring her behaviors, she is only lucky that the security and surveillance system of the level is knock out so the entirety of the battle goes unrecorded; however, she still needs to fill in a report of her outcome to AAOS and Ghidorah. "The target's recover, I'm taking him to the maintenance level for reprogram. Your drones are virtually worthless against him, perhaps I should take the liberty to...reassess your worth to me." Her cold calculating tone struck the AI's sense of distress as it tries to reason with her and ultimately give her a counter offer. "Perhaps we can...negotiate a mutually beneficial deal. I shall reprogram the captured unit as you wish, in return you keep the underlings incompetence a little secret." She smirks at AAOS's pathetic offer for her and "Sign" the deal. "We will see about that." She switches off the communication channel with AAOS but knowing that the AI will be monitoring the upper levels with tight security, she turns to Kiryu with a plan in mind.


	8. Chapter 8: System Shock

Chapter 8: System Shock

As the elevator makes its way to the Maintenance Level of the ship, AAOS along with the alien MechaGodzilla keep watch on the surveillance feed. They carefully monitor MechaGirain dragging Kiryu to be reprogrammed. As she drags Kiryu by the neck through the corridors, passing by the various Ghidorah's brood masses and enslaved mutants working to maintain the ship, AAOS focus the cameras and other surveillance on her, sensing something is out of place. The AI focus its attention on her data flows and it seems that the readings are not showing a positive outcome. In all data readings, AAOS finds that her CPU is operating at a lower function, various directives and programming codes have been disappeared, wiped out of her processor with no way to recover. Sensing something is off, AAOS keeps a close eye and prepare extreme scrutiny if the situation calls for.

Soon MechaGirain is standing in front of the metal door into the maintenance room, waiting patiently for AAOS to open the gates inside, the camera mounted on the wall above the gates projects a glowing blue beam and scan MechaGirain for any sign of abnormal behaviors. Once the beam completes its job a PA message is played almost instantly, "Unit ATHENA detected. Zero contamination detected. Access clear." The metal gates open and she is welcomed inside by MechaGodzilla who stands ominously at the door way, grabbing Kiryu from her hand and drag the terrestrial counter part inside, hooking up Kiryu to various cables.

"Did you make sure to immobilize this unit?" AAOS inquired as it begins to interface with Kiryu's system diagnosing subroutines and other parameters. "Of course, once I managed to gain the upper hand in cyber space, I shut down his motor function remotely, leaving him completely intact for recovery." She maintains a cold, monotonous voice to AAOS, but while she keeps an eye on AAOS holographic avatar in front of her and Kiryu, MechaGodzilla takes position behind her and stand ready to react should anything goes wrong. The holographic screens pop up and much to MechaGirain's surprise, the screens are not readings of Kiryu but of her own. "Aren't you suppose to reprogram MFS-3 Kiryu?" she cocks her head to the side motioning her curiosity to AAOS.

"Unit ATHENA, I have detected some changes to your system and programming. You are required to be reprogrammed to restore unit functionality." AAOS statement causes MechaGirain to raise her head up in surprise, in her processor, she knows that AAOS's link into her is still not shutdown and the AI can still gain access inside to remote control her. "I don't think that is necessary. Master Ghidorah doesn't ask for a program maintenance." AAOS detected a vocabulary anomaly from MechaGirain's speeches, the words she use to describe Ghidorah is very inconsistence with how the other horsemen are programmed to address their overlord.

"Restrain unit ATHENA." Heeding the order from AAOS, MechaGodzilla quickly restrain his female counter part, wrapping his hands around her body and keep her pin down on her knees. Wires and tendrils descend down on MechaGirain, hooking up to her CPU once again for reprogram, she pants and struggles defiantly, determine to fight the brainwash. "Reassessing unit function. Accessing main processor. Commencing reprogram." As the data streams commence, an alert pops up inform them that the stream has been severed. "What? Detecting unauthorized access to main core. Unit ROMULUS, secure unit ATHENA and investigate possible intruder." MechaGodzilla nodded, the mechanical menace uses a wire protrudes out of his palm and hook it up to MechaGirain's access port. He access her motor function system and disable it with a few quick readjustment, leaving her disable and still as a statue.

MechaGodzilla then moves out to search for the intruder in other parts of Maintenance Level, the first and most startling discovery he find is that Kiryu has managed to escape from captivity. The spot where the terrestrial MechaGodzilla once stand is now littered with destroyed drones, dead mutants and smashed up brood masses. "Unit ROMULUS, main security and surveillance network control has been severed. The intruder must be nearby, find him and reprogram him." The MechaGodzilla swivels his head in a full circle to scan for Kiryu's possible whereabouts. His sensors search through every nook and cranny there is in the level but not sign of the missing mecha. His system reports an "All clear" message for him to move on to other parts of the level. But suddenly, from right on top of him, Kiryu lowers himself down, he has been hanging upside down the whole time, stalking his so called "Predator". The terrestrial MechaGodzilla grab his alien counterpart by the neck, lifting him up to snap the neck.

Almost on instinct, MechaGodzilla's quick and decisive reflex allows him to pull Kiryu down on the floor, he wasted no time at all by punching Kiryu in the face to give his enemy a nasty concussion before following it up by a huge wave of rapid firing jabs to the chest like a jackhammer. Kiryu has had enough with being the punch bag for the various enemies on the ship, he lifts his tail up and punctured the back of MechaGodzilla, causing it to jerk forward, tightening his grip on Kiryu's arms. The MechaGodzilla let out a metallic shriek before lifting Kiryu up with both hands, twirling Kiryu around before throws him down on the ground and crashes into the mainframe of AAOS. Back at MechaGirain's, AAOS avatar shriek and scream as it can feel itself being damaged and pain inflicted into its very processor. A sensation it felt once when the technicians repurpose it for Ghidorah's use.

"Not so tough now aren't you? Guess you should have check his resume." MechaGirain's snarky attitude is like an insult to injury. Even though her body is disabled and she is unable to move, her mind is still a fighting force all to itself. "Restrict your insolence ATHENA. F-fo-for-FOR I will R-r-repay your mischief with..." The voice of AAOS begins to be distorted, static and even sounds damaged. Obviously the sound card has been heavily damaged, or worse, crushed under the enormous weight of either Kiryu or MechaGodzilla. MechaGirain scoffs at the AI lackluster death threat while Kiryu continues to fight MechaGodzilla, flipping the mechanical alien monster off of his body and throw it into liquid nitrogen tanks for hub's cooling. The substance pours out of the tanks like the waterfall of glacier, covering the MechaGodzilla completely, at first, Kiryu's HUD shows no sign of movement of his opponent.

Thinking that he might have won, Kiryu stands up and ready for any and all eventuality. Much to his surprise, MechaGodzilla comes wobbling out, its entire body is covered in liquid nitrogen, its arms and legs hardened and froze, barely able to move, MechaGodzilla can only stare into Kiryu's amber optics with an expression of vengeance. Once the mechanical monster is frozen in place, Kiryu aims his wrist mounted rail gun at center mass and fires a well aimed shot, killing the First Horseman, shattered him into a billion pieces of ice. Eventually he made his way back to MechaGirain who is still being held by a now malfunctioning AAOS, the holographic avatar flickers and distorted, its voice becomes even more inconsistence, its pitch is divided into multiple voice, overlapping each other.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Did they get to you again?" Kiryu asked while restoring her mobility and help her up to her feet. "No, you come here just in time. But don't dawdle around just to play with your prey the next time." She snorted at his belated rescue attempt but this time, she seems to be less pushy with him, her tone also sounds rather more thankful as well. "So what's the plan now?" He asked, "We'll split up, I'll take AAOS's main AI core and reprogram it to strip Ghidorah's control of the ship. You take out his brood mass so he won't be able to breed more of those freaks."; "Sounds about right. Good luck and don't get caught again." She simply gave him a cyber chuckle, confident that she can accomplish her mission just fine. "You watch it. Don't want me to be your rescuer at the last minute."


	9. Chapter 9: Crash Landing

Chapter 9: Crash landing

Things do not go so well for Ghidorah, his partners haven't reported to him for 4 hours, to make matters worst for the Scourge of Gods, AAOS is malfunctioning leaving the ship vulnerable to whatever force that might try to destroy him. He stomps around the control room trying to figure out his best course of action. Gigan suddenly bursts into the room in haste, "Bad news I'm afraid, our first horseman have been destroyed."; "And my control over the fourth is broken! Is there anymore bad news I need to hear for today?" Ghidorah grumbles and he storms out of the control room to hunt down his enemies. Gigan follows closely behind him, jumping and hanging from one ledge to another until they come to the cargo lift, where Ghidorah signals a stop. "I sense trouble for the brood. You hunt down the fourth horseman, I'll protect the brood. Do not fail me." With that Ghidorah turns into a horde of tiny parasitic beings with diamond shape back and eight legs to crawl into the brood mass. "As you wish then. Lucky for me, it's about time I turn the outdated AI into history of a distance past." Gigan make his way down to the one place where he might be able to get a drop on MechaGirain, the AI core.

Down in the dark and damped corridors of the AI core, MechaGirain treads slowly and methodically through the icy cold atmosphere. She fires up her sensors to maximum capacity to detect incoming hostiles. All around her, there are various tubes and computer hubs and back ups with wires running around but they all lead back to one place only, the AI core of the ship. A spherical dome atop of what could possibly be a computer terminal with access ports to interface with its system. As the dome comes into view, MechaGirain takes tentative steps forward, minding her surrounding, paying close attention for any and all sorts of security devices that might still be working. For a moment, all was quiet and no one seems to be here except for her, but all that changes instantly as a pair of chains flies towards her, a pair of metallic nun chuck-like objects wraps around her chest, catching her completely off guard and tied up both of her arms.

"Leaving so soon? I was about to warm up to you." From darkness comes a sinister voice full of sadistic chuckling and gloating. The signature "Thud" sounds of footsteps draws ever closer accompanied by metallic "Clanging" of the chain, a silhouette begins to form before his true form is revealed to MechaGirain, Gigan, the red horse of war. "Miss me, love?" He taunted her bound form, MechaGirain struggles to break free from the chain but it only serves to further entertain her captor, her feeble attempt to escape composed of futile wiggling, Gigan witnesses the tirade with his blood red optic, from within his audio box, a chuckle can be heard escaping his beak. "Try as you might, you can't get out of the chain, love. Might as well surrender and return to the fold. He might go easy on you." His sly tone could not draw her back to Ghidorah's horsemen grip, MechaGirain unleashes her physical prowess by ripping apart the chains with her reinforced artificial muscles. Broken links fall all over the floor as she takes her battle stand, ready to bear whatever Gigan might throw at her. "Oh well, as you wish. Let's dance." On his shoulders, two sockets open up and fire a pair of flying buzz saws at MechaGirain, who then returned the favor with a two precision rail gun shots. The buzz saws drop to the ground as melted slags.

But from the behind the smoke, Gigan leap up above her and land a powerful kick into her left shoulder, knocking her off balance, he accelerates his attack with a barrage of Gatling kicks before wrapping his legs around her neck and throw her down on the floor, leaving her lying on her back. "Grrr, you will regret attacking me." She gets back on feet but still much slower than Gigan, so slow that she received a laser cluster into her back, blowing off some bits of her armor. Growling in pain, MechaGirain activates her boosters and dash her way towards Gigan, the alien cyborg leaps up and land a grand slam onto her back, further frustrating her. "If you quit willingly, I might let you off with your free will and all intact." He gloats like a smug snake, only to be over turned and pinned down on the ground by his foe's crafty tail. MechaGirain pierces Gigan's back with her tail's tip, the punctured and damaged equipment cause Gigan to lose his targeting ability, unable to lock on MechaGirain and fire off any of his deadly weapons. As her tail retracts, Gigan make a hasty recover but now he is forced to use only his massive hooks. "Don't think I can't dance with knives, love. Lights out." Whatever little lights in the room is turned off and Gigan is presumably somewhere else, stalking her from above.

Unfortunately for MechaGirain, her position is betrayed by her own glowing blue optics. She pans and swivels her head around trying to pin point Gigan's position, her adversary however is well concealed. He hides on ledges and leap towards new hiding positions on tubes or on high places to hang himself from. As he jumps from one position to another, MechaGirain starts to learn her audio cues instead of visual, if finding visual contacts is simply too difficult to achieve, then there is only the sound as her ally. She let out a sigh, her chest heave to a breathing motion as she let out a cybernetic breath. Once her mind is cleared of thoughts, she let Gigan make a move while she stands still like a statue. Gigan finds this rather unsettling, he can sense that this is obviously a trick, he thought that she might have learned of his whereabouts and is testing him to see if he dare to make a move at her first. He leaps once again to a pipe, the sound echoes through the room, coming into her audio receptors, MechaGirain's tail twitch to the general direction of where the sound started and immediately after Gigan lands on a pipe, MechaGirain fires off a rail gun slug, blowing up the pipe completely. Gigan is knocked into the ground, completely helpless, he tries to get back on his feet only to received to her right foot stomps on his back. She crushes his spine with extreme impunity before finishing up with an oral AZC shot at the cyborg's head and shatter it into millions of pieces.

With no opposition remaining, she continues to proceed inside the AI core, with a mighty fist rips through the dome, she exposes the AI's core with an access port for her to use. "W-wa-warrr-warrrning! Unauthorized access detected!" AAOS's automated message plays as MechaGirain access the AI with her USB wire protrudes from her hand. "Unauthorized Entity identify yourself." AAOS uncharismatic voice sounded up only to be greeted with a one liner from MechaGirian. "You're terminated." A virus is then uploaded into AAOS's mainframe, infecting and deleting the AI's coding one line at a time, AAOS can only plays rampant messages across the ship as its existence is wiped off from the ship's computer without a trace remain to salvage.

In the same concurrent, Kiryu is making his way to the nest located somewhere in the ship's reactor, he has been walking for an hour and a half, the further he goes, the more grotesque the sight becomes. Flesh and blood tainted the corridors, brood masses becomes denser and denser until they formed into a tunnel of sort. The terrestrial MechaGodzilla girds himself as he finds his way inside the repulsive brood mass, all around him, there is only the tan color of flesh and red of blood and dormant tendrils lay on the ground, waiting to be awaken by their master. "What makes you think you can stop me, little one?" the voice of Ghidorah comes like a booming sound of an atomic bomb, echoes through the hallway. Kiryu twitch and turn to find where Ghidorah is but soon he finds it harder and harder to move as the tendrils tied down his legs and hold him in place. "You've become an annoying pest for me. I'll see to the changes you will undergone." The draconic head emerges sinisterly from a brood mass in front of Kiryu, its neck extends out to reach Kiryu's face. "Are you frighten? Nothing to be ashamed of, we all have a natural right to fear." Ghidorah sticks out his fork tongue traces it on Kiryu's cheek before finally sticking it firmly into Kiryu's mouth licking the metal interior and feeling the cold atmosphere inside generated by the oral AZC.

Kiryu whimpers as Ghidorah continues to kiss Kiryu with such passionate commitment, the lustful desire of the dragon seems to transpire itself firmly into Kiryu's mind as Ghidorah continues to move his appendage to and fro making the MechaGodzilla wanting more but still, his mind resisted the temptation. Finally Ghidorah retracted his tongue from Kiryu's mouth, leaving him squirm in place like a defenseless worn before a bird. "How does that feel? _Tingling_ doesn't it?" Ghidorah let out a low growl, his voice sends shiver up Kiryu as his primal instinct demand more of the dragon's seductive manners on him. "I believe you're overdue for your medicine." Said Kiryu as he fired a dart into Ghidorah's neck, the substance inside the built-in injector is pumped into Ghidorah's vein infecting cells after cells, DNA strains from various species inside the brood splinters and collapse as Ghidorah breaks away into hiding, the tendrils themselves collapse to the ground, with no master to lead them, they let Kiryu go. Once he is back on his feet, he notices the brood mass begins to degradation as the smell of rotten flesh becomes more and more repulsive, veins fall out of their flesh mass and the structure comes crashing down.

Kiryu runs as fast as his motor function allows him to and dolphin dive out of the nest. But at that moment, he soon find the orientation of the ship tilts to a vertical incline, the alien ship is now crashing down on Earth, the friction on the ship's hull begins to tear apart its decks and components as the hallways are filled with red alert sirens and emergency lights fill the wall with a red and orange color. Finding himself in this precarious situation, Kiryu can only hang on to something as the ship comes crashing down on Earth. "Etheus, come in? Are you-(Zzzt)-Come in?" His attempts to communicate with Etheus falls on to a deaf ear, as the elderly ape sits patiently on his chair, watching the moment of him meeting the certain end, he blackout all communication and mumbles to himself. "The end at last."


	10. Chapter 10: I live in death

Chapter 10: I live in death

Off the coast of Japan

October 2nd, 2018, 4:45

What transpired at Tokyo was something Godzilla had never seen coming. Everything was out of his comprehension, the metallic ones were standing still, showing no signs of aggression towards him only to vanish into the thin air after a blinding light was shone upon them. There was little he can do to make sense of the situation, he can only retire to the sea and rest. For nearly a week, he has swam around the den and Japan, waiting for his primal senses to pick up their presence once again. But still nothing happen. Until now, a thunderous sound comes from the sky, it attracts Godzilla to surface from the bottom of the ocean to sea. His head rises up above the water surface and he looks upon the sky, the night sky is lighted up with flaming debris falling from a huge mass. Godzilla watches in awe as the alien space ship falls apart as it comes closer to the ground, he can feel something familiar within, his primal instinct tells him to follow the alien craft and find out. Obediently, he follows through the inaudible command and make his way inland to crash site, by passing the patrolling humans. He can feel it, the presence of the metallic ones, his enemies and ironically, part-time allies are also nearby, possibly in the alien craft, which he is coming to.

As the space craft crashes down, the ship's hull is teared apart and the brood masses are smashed and splattered all over the forested hills of Japan. Soon enough, Kiryu is tumbled out of the ship's hallways and fall on his back. He toss and turns as he regain his balance, he stands up and have a look around, his HUD fizzle for a moment before he can see the world around him with clear HD format. His GPS puts him on a hilly area outside of Tokyo, 3 miles to the Northeast. Kiryu pans around trying to find his companion, MechaGirain hopefully, the landing did not damage her beyond repair. As he paces forward trying to locate her, he catch a glimpse of something he wouldn't want to see, what appears to the hand of Etheus, sticking out of a large pile of debris, what's left of the elderly ape is undoubtedly buried underneath, Kiryu tries to dig out the remains by clearing the debris from top to bottom, but as he is halfway through his work, a trio lighting bolts hit his back and he stumbles down to the ground.

"I. HAVE. HAD. ENOUGH. With your meddling! Time to end this, little puppet." Ghidorah grumbles as his mouths light up with thunder, the cracking sound draws ever nearer as he prepare to let lose a torrent of thunder at Kiryu. At that moment, a navy blue blast it Ghidorah's back, causes the dragon to stumble forward before falling on his stomach, Godzilla rises from the horizon, bellowing a defiant roar at Ghidorah making his intention to destroy the dragon as clear as day. "So there are two of you to play? Very well, it will be two to obediently serve me." Ghidorah stands tall and bellow his shriek back at Godzilla, his wings fans out and flap ferociously, creating a gust of wind blowing large stones and wreckage at Godzilla's face. The saurian stand firm despite the intense bombardment, Kiryu swipes his tail at Ghidorah's feet, knocking down the dragon. Ghidorah immediately wraps his tails around Kiryu in a constricting manner, lifting the MechaGodzilla up face-to-face with Ghidorah's main head. "This is how it ends for you. But don't worry, it's just a sleep for now, I'll fix you for your new service after the battle." Ghidorah's mouth once again light up with lighting blast, but this time, instead of the signature platinum tone, it has a dark blue color sheen to it, perhaps it meant to disable Kiryu just long enough for Ghidorah to face off with Godzilla.

But as Ghidorah prepare to fire his oral attack, a cold blast of AZC struck Ghidorah's back, forcing the dragon to let go of his captive and reposition himself on a hill. He focus his gaze on the shooter and found that it was MechaGirain, standing ready to face off with him. "You just don't know when to quit now do you?" MechaGirain, though battle damaged from her encounter with Gigan, still has a lot of fight left in her, she focus her gaze of deathly cold metal on Ghidorah as Godzilla stands beside her ready to fight. "Looks like saving you is becoming my job description. Get some rest Kiryu, I'll handle this one." She sarcastically address Kiryu to sit back and enjoy the show as she fire up her boosters to engage Ghidorah in a quasi-aerial battle. At first, Ghidorah seems unstoppable as her missiles are continuously shot out of the sky everytime they make a beam line to the golden dragon's. Ghidorah's superior flying skill allows him to maneuvers behind MechaGirain and land kick into her expose muscles, forcing her down on the ground once more. He landed on top of her with his feet plant firmly on her chest. "You would have been better off serving me and see a batch of your blood line ascend to god hood." Said Ghidorah with smug expression on his face. Only for him to be pummel by Godzilla as the saurian ram the dragon into the mountain side, pinning him firmly in place.

"Mind your surrounding before making speeches next time." MechaGirain retorts at Ghidorah, adding more insults to injuries, Ghidorah, quickly wraps his legs around Godzilla's waists area whilst his arms around Godzilla's neck, surprise by the sudden positioning of his opponent limbs, Godzilla took a quick look at the situational development only to be push down on the ground by Ghidorah. "Foolish creature, you would be much more suitable as a pawn for me. Just like how you help me lure out those two." Godzilla's eyes widen at the realization, it was Ghidorah's telepathic power that pushed Godzilla to go on a rampage and lure out the metallic ones for abduction. "Now feel my wrath." Ghidorah continuously stomp Godzilla, showing now signs of relent, only to be stop firmly in place a metallic fist on his chest.

MechaGirian helps Godzilla stands up to finish off Ghidorah, as the dragon stumbles forward, seemingly tired, blood begins to drip down his mouth and nose, bruises becomes much more visceral, as the dragon's dark scale shows sign of deterioration as cracks and sickly scale falls from his body. MechaGirain notices that the brood masses inside the ship were showing signs of withering, similar to that of a plant, they crack and collapse as well as showing signs of DNA degradation as their physiological structure took on a pale color tone and black spots dotted all over their body.

 _"So he's dying inside. Kiryu did a good job with infecting him. Now to wrap this up in one go."_ MechaGirain quickly devises an attack plan to tackle Ghidorah into a favorable position to finish him off, but there are two problems, whatever she thinks up, Ghidorah might have anticipated it already, second is that Godzilla might not be able to comprehend complex tactics. But to attack without a plan is suicidal and she would be open to whatever trick Ghidorah has up his sleeve. _"I have to do something, or else this will never be over with. Both Kiryu and I are battered and need assistance."_ While she thinks of her options, Godzilla suddenly charged up his Atomic blast and fire his oral attack on Ghidorah, "Child's play."

Ghidorah smirks and flies up, dodging Godzilla's attack. But to his surprise, his wings are penetrated by two rail gun slugs, he lost control of his flight path almost instantly, then crash down on the ground. Bumping his heads hard on the rock, he lies on the ground, panting, breathing his dying breath, his chest heaves with a steadily quicken pace as MechaGirain comes towards him with her chest Plasma Canon charged up for a finishing shot. "Any last words?" She let out a low growls, in return, Ghidorah cackles in a sadistic satisfaction, "I live in death!". He laughs loudly, bellowing his chuckle as if he had won, "We'll see about that." She fires her Plasma Canon and obliterated Ghidorah's entire body into smithereens, leaving only the skeletal remains. She returns to Kiryu with Godzilla and wait for the humans to come and pick them up. As the evening draws, the White Herons can be seen coming into her night vision view, she signals Godzilla to leave and return to his den. He nodded and return to the sea without a second thought. Occasionally, he turns around to see the White Herons picking up Kiryu and MechaGirain back to their base for repair.


	11. Chapter 11: What does machines feel?

Chapter 11: What does machines feel?

October 4th, 2018, 7:15

JXSDF Tokyo Base, Japan

It has been two days since Kiryu and MechaGirain return to Earth from their harrowing experience, for the service men and women of the Kiryu Squadron, their return is a warm welcome, the ground crew rush to repair and maintenance the two humongous mechs, colonel Togashi have two full days of debriefing with Kiryu as he lay down details of what happened to the two. Jason Brody is tasked with running diagnostic and maintenance on MechaGirain's mainframe to see if her captors had messed up her coding to any serious extend. The American works tirelessly, running operation after operation but thankfully, nothing is tampered with and beside certain errors and minor damages to MechaGirain's hard drive due to her hard reboot, she is left completely intact for the most part.

But on a whole, the repair for their motor functions and damage components will take many months to complete, the Japanese government can only hope that no Kaiju would come knocking on their door step for the time being. Confine to his cyber space domain, Kiryu sits down and ponder what could Ghidorah have implied when he cackled the sinister words of "I live in death." could it be that Ghidorah is likely to return in the future? After all considering the fact that Etheus has shown Kiryu just how far flung Ghidorah had been, there is no telling when and where will he show up next. Kiryu sigh, feeling tired after all the things he had been through, but he also felt very relax knowing that his companion is safe and sound. The worst that he can think of is having to fight her while she's being mind controlled by some telepathic alien dragon. And yet he feels as if there is still something she has yet to tell him.

Jason is hard at work in the mean time, monitoring the two mecha's behavior and activities, whenever he's assigned for the scheduled check ups like this, it's his opportunity to have some social interactions with the mechanical Kaijus on the level of a friend instead of a programmer and a pair of AI. As the operations go on and on, Jason decided to high tail over to his laptop, he starts up the jet black laptop and connect a USB cable to the access port inside Kiryu's cockpit. His fingers dance on the keyboard, typing in various access protocols until finally, he is able to establish contact with Kiryu to chat with and pass time. He types his keyboard and enter a chat message to Kiryu, in his cyber domain, Kiryu notice a hexagon appears in mid air. He touches it with his talons and it pops up into a message board for him to interface.

"Hey, how are you doing buddy? Feeling lonely in there?" The message from Jason struck a nerve, Kiryu sigh frustratedly as he type his reply to Jason, not bothering to socialize with the humans by using online slangs or emoticon. "What is it that you want Jason? Don't you have better things to do?" Jason reads through Kiryu's text message, imagining in his mind an angry, grumpy Kiryu talking to him while staying in his hospital bed. "Come on now, cheer up. At least the hard part is over and MechaGirain is back to normal. What are you worrying about? Is it because you have some...special things you need to tell her?"

Unsurprisingly, Jason's message is written from beginning to end for one purpose only, to trigger a panic from Kiryu. Reading Jason's message causes Kiryu to jerk his head back, caught off guard by the human's curiosity, he hastily send a reply to Jason to quell his curiosity for "Office romance" between the two mechs. Kiryu starts and deletes his reply, revising for several times before posting it to Jason, who is waiting patiently for his answer knowing full well that Kiryu is panicking in his own cyber domain. "I don't have anything interesting for you to comprehend. And I certainly don't have any special feelings towards her, so don't even try to bring up the subject in future conversations."

Jason snickers and smirks, nearly letting out a loud burst of laugh once he read Kiryu's reply. The American programmer is dancing his victory dance on the inside. Knowing full well that he has won and most important of all, he got Kiryu's most embarrassing secret and the reply is the confirmation that he needed. He quickly goes all out in his effort and bombard Kiryu with a whole slew of replies and questions, all of them revolve around the topic of Kiryu's supposed romantic feelings towards MechaGirain. Feeling himself overwhelmed and defeated, unable to further deny the truth from the human, Kiryu caves in to his demand and gave a humiliating disclosure. "Very well Jason, you've won. I do have some feelings for her. But it mostly stemmed from my concern for her well being. Not because I see her as...something...some trophy for me to enjoy. She is a living being too, under that metal exterior. A living, thinking sentient life reincarnated to be exact."

Jason satisfyingly read Kiryu's reply, feeling somewhat sympathetic to the vanquished, he tones down the humiliation and gives Kiryu a somewhat more encouraging statement. "Easy there, just let it all out. Your secret is safe with me, now why don't you go and pay her a visit while I perform some maintenance checks on your body? You could use some R&R and maybe a chat with a close friend. It will make you feel better in no time." Kiryu cocks his head to the side, feeling nervous and a sense of untrustworthy towards Jason, he make a careful comeback at the human. "Now? Very well, if you put it that way."

With that Kiryu establishes connection into MechaGirain's domain and enter her cyber space using his ID authentication, inside her bright, lively blue-ish cyber space, he found her sitting in the middle with her attention focus firmly on a mathematic equation. She sits there, legs cross and her arms planted firmly on her knees. She runs the mathematic equation over and over again on a holographic screen, but the result stays constant, illogical. "Having problem with your own processor?" His voice makes her lift her head up and face him, she put away the holographic screen before conversing with her male counterpart. "I can not define the logic behind your actions. The equation can not dictate your motive." Kiryu sigh once he had heard what she said, even with all advancement in computer programming, IT and related technical upgrades, she still has yet to realize something much simpler.

"You use mathematic equations to make accurate assessment of my intentions? Clever, but you are wrong. Equations can not deduce the intention of one's action, let alone predicting future events." surprised by Kiryu's assessment and statement, MechaGirain lowers her face downward seemingly disappointed by her failure. "I thought we are meant to be logical, each action, each decision is dictated by reason and logics. Back on that ship, why did you save me even the odds is firmly stacked against you? You could have been captured and reprogrammed like me." Kiryu simply stand there, calm and collected. Then he raise his voice in compassionate tone to relay his explanation. "Simple. I saved you because you are my friend. It may not be the most logical of explanation but it is true. You are like me, living beings, given sentient by humans. Math and equations may solve conundrums but they can not be used comprehend the sentiment of compassion."

To MechaGirain, it sounds like Kiryu is trying to use some fancy reasoning to distract her. But upon closer inspection of his every words and tone, even base on analysis of his past actions, he does sound genuine in his deliberations. "Living beings? You must be joking. If you were a living breathing creature, you wouldn't be in this shiny metallic shell." She scoffed his statement, trying to hide her failure at processing the simple complexity of emotions and compassion. "It's not the exterior of the condition of your body. It's how you choose to live what you have. Even humans can give up their free will for the safety of uniformity. While their creations strive establish themselves as self aware sentient beings that can assert and exercise their rights."

Feeling defeated in her reasoning, she turns her face away in humiliation, hoping that he would leave. But he didn't, instead he stay. Sitting down next to her and wraps one arm around her shoulder and soothing her tensed attitude. When she felt his arm on her left shoulder, she shrugs it off , making it clear that she wants to be left alone in her abject misery. "Before this shell, I was just a product of someone's wet dream. A mindless, carefree creature. And then it all changed in a sudden. Perhaps I didn't see that in you. You are no revenant or a monument to man's sins. You are a symbol of emancipation, redemption and baptism. Is that what you strived to be?" Kiryu chuckle in a low growl, seemingly amuse by her comment. "Never did. I don't know why you compare me to the American Statue of Liberty. But to be honest, I only want to help you find a new path to live, no matter the form your life may take." He once again his left arm and wrap it around her shoulder, this time she didn't fight back. She simply let him hold her in close, she likewise cuddle in and lay her head on his chest to rest and drowns her pain away while he strokes her waists with his right arm.


End file.
